Darren
|Race = Saiyan|Gender = Male|FirstApp = Manga: "The Death of Kuririn" Anime: "Enter King Piccolo"|Date of birth = August 20, Age 430|Date of death = Age 461|Height = 5'13" (181 cm)|Weight = 136 lbs (71 Kg)|Address = Spencer House|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts teacher|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Emperor Matthew (Great-great-great-great-great grandfather) Empress Kaylah (Great-great-great-great-great grandmother) James Spencer (Great-great-great grandfather) Rita (Great-great-great-great grandmother) Gabriel Uzumaki (Great-great-great grandfather) Anya Uchiha (Great-great-great grandmother) Shawn Spencer (Great-great grandfather) Denise Uzumaki (Great-great grandmother) Carl Hawkins (Great-great grandfather) Donna Gibbs (Great-great grandmother) Zesmond (Great-great granduncle) Brianna (Great-great grandaunt) Ashley (Great-great grandaunt) Brittany (Great-great grandaunt) Tiffany (Great-great grandaunt) Kaylah (Great-great grandmother) Jimmy Hawkins (Great-great grandfather) Michael (Great-Grandfather) Katherine (Great-Grandmother)}} Darren (ダレン, Daren) is the son of Adam and Lisa, the grandson of Michael and Katherine, the paternal grandson of Jeffrey Prescott and Daria, the nephew of Ronnie and Cassandra, the older cousin of Elliott, the great-grandson of Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah Spencer. He's the best friend of Nicholas. He's the husband of Laura and the father of Justin. He's also the paternal grandfather of Daniel, David and James, and great grandfather of Doris, Maria, Haylie, Marcus and Shaun. Appearance Darren is the young child and young man of a slim, above-average height with a slender yet fairly athletic well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, Darren has blue eyes, fair skin complexion and short, messy black hair with a single fringe strand over the left of his face. According to Master Roshi and Kami, Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Personality Darren is a Biography Background Darren is born on August 20 of Age 430 and living with his parents in the wealthiest manor house as Spencer House. Dragon Ball King Piccolo Wars Darren hears Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga He's mentioned by Korin and Kami, Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku He's mentioned by Bardock, in the flashbacks during the King Piccolo wars on Earth roughly 300 years ago. Power Manga and Anime Darren is Films In Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Wild Sense - * Master Combatant - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique - Transformations Unlock Potential Like his family, Super Saiyan Like his grandmother, Video Games Appearances Darren is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Darren's name means Japanese name (ダレン or Daren) is in Gaelic the meaning of the name Darren is: Great. * In American the meaning of the name Darren is: Great. * In Greek the meaning of the name Darren is: Gift. * In English the meaning of the name Darren is: Great. Origin uncertain. Famous bearer: 1960s husband of Samantha in the American television sitcom 'Bewitched'. * It is pronounced DAR-en. It is of Irish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Darren is "great". Originally a surname, first used as a given name in the 20th century. In the TV series "Bewitched", the leading man was named Darren. * Darren is the first appears on the flashbacks as a Saiyan being killed along with his wife Laura by King Piccolo and his minions during the King Piccolo wars and King Piccolo episode. Gallery D19n0zk-653c287e-9ce1-4b68-a723-2ce0d8ad67eb.jpg Sasuke dbz style by kutangelwings-d1el0hw.jpg Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Swordsmen